Heads
Heads Ikk, the playable character in the game GoNNER, has a variety of heads to choose from. Worn like a hat the heads offer different abilities and can dramatically alter the way you play and the game pace. Skull-Head The skull-head is the first head you will unlock, as it is the starting head. '''''How to unlock?''''' The Skull-Head is the default head. You will automatically acquire this upon entering the game. '''''Number of Hearts?''''' 5 Hearts are granted with the Skull-Head. '''''Special Abilities?''''' The Skull-Head has no special abilities. Brick-Head The brick-head is a very useful head as it allows the player to gather all of their items automatically upon taking damage. Yes that means you do not have to roll around as the little droplet trying to get your things back! '''''How to unlock?''''' The brick-head is unlocked by picking it up from the Cave World, using the "Use" key or Active Item key. '''''Number of Hearts?''''' 3 Hearts are granted with the Brick-Head. '''''Special Abilities?''''' With the Brick-Head your items will not fall and scatter around the area upon taking damage. Instead they will simply automatically come back to you. However you are still a droplet on the ground, Press the jump key will resume you back to your normal stance and you can continue battling on. Chomp-Head The chomp-head can be found at the beginning of the bubble world. What it lacks in health it makes up for in its ability to damage enemies from below. ''How to unlock?'' The Chomp-Head is unlocked by traveling to the bubble world and equipping the head at the beginning of the level. ''Number of hearts?'' 2 hearts are granted with the Chomp-Head. ''Special abilities?'' The Chomp-Head allows Ikk to "chomp" enemies from below, damaging them, which can be very useful when fighting against flying enemies. Ant-Head/Ant-Face The ant-head is the earliest of all secrets in the game. Acquired by navigation a secret room in the Cave world thus, the Ant-Head is a very unique head. '''''How to unlock?''''' The Ant-Head is unlocked by navigating the top right corner of the Cave World's Secret area or room. '''''Number of Hearts?''''' 3 Hearts are granted with the Ant-Head. '''''Special Abilities?''''' The Ant-Head allows Ikk, the protagonist, to Glide through the air by simply holding the jump key after executing a double-jump. Teddy-Head The teddy-head, being one of the cutest heads in GoNNER, has a very innocent feel to it. It allows you to gently spin through the air. '''''How to unlock?''''' The Teddy-Head is unlocked by picking it up in the Robot World, using the "Use" key or Active Item key. '''''Number of Hearts?''''' 4 Hearts are granted with the Teddy-Head. '''''Special Abilities?''''' The Teddy-Head allows Ikk to Triple Jump, however during the 2nd and 3rd jumps Ikk will spin slowly in the air. If you shoot during this rotation your shot will fire in the direction you are facing. Gun-Head The gun-head is one of the strongest, yet not safest, heads in GoNNER. With a unique shooting ability you will successfully kill enemies before they even knew you arrived! '''''How to unlock?''''' The Gun-Head is unlocked by picking it up in the Shooty World, using the "Use" key or Active Item key. '''''Number of Hearts?''''' 1 Heart is granted with the Gun-Head. '''''Special Abilities?''''' The Gun-Head is unique in that when you shoot your weapon, an additional bullet will proceed to shoot from your head. Note the additional bullet is not the same bullet type to the weapon you earlier selected or picked up. This head also has the option of continually firing when the Shoot key is held down, even without holding a weapon in your hands. Flame-Head The flame-head is among the harder heads to collect as you will have to reach the further levels of the game, but is well-worth the effort once you have found it. '''''How to unlock?''''' The Flame-Head is unlocked by picking it up in the Death World, using the "Use" key or Active Item key. '''''Number of Hearts?''''' 2 Hearts are granted with the Flame-Head. '''''Special Abilities?''''' The Flame-Head gives Ikk, the player, the ability to make enemies explode and become immune to both enemy and friendly fire/explosive damages. Killing an enemy by shooting or jumping will cause them to explode. Poop-Head The poop-head, avoiding comical values, is a very unique head in that it effectively changes the game mode. '''''How to unlock?''''' The Poop-Head is unlocked by picking it up in Sally's Secret Area. '''''Number of Hearts?''''' 0 Hearts are granted to Ikk when using the Poop-Head. This is because the Poop-Head starts what is known as "hard-mode". Hard mode alters the screen colours, as well as always dying in 1 Hit. With this head Health cannot be upgraded or refilled. '''''Special Abilities?''''' The Poop-Head turns the visuals to a questionable brown colour, making the game some-what harder. Ikk will also die in 1 hit, with no chance of upgrades or health refill. All-Seeing-Head/Triangle-Head The all-seeing-head, unique because of the animation, is not very obvious in what it changes to gives to the player. '''''How to unlock?''''' The All-Seeing-Head is unlocked by reaching world 2 and navigation a path that leads upwards, sometimes it's bubbles you can bounce on, sometimes its a chain of copter bots in a string pattern going up. Attacking the enemies by jumping or bouncing is the only way to climb these enemies and reach the head. Sometimes there may be fading platforms as seen in the same stages to cross chunks of land, however reaching the top is the only way to unlock this head. '''''Number of Hearts?''''' 3 Hearts are granted when using the All-Seeing-Head. '''''Special Abilities?''''' The All-Seeing-Head allows Ikk, the player, to use the special or active item more frequently. The cooldown is significantly decreased. (this applies to all active items) Heavy-Head The heavy-head is another hard-to-acquire head, however once acquired you will be glad you spent the time to get it! '''''How to unlock?''''' The Heavy-head is unlocked by reaching World 3 without dying, yes you can take damage however dying and using tokens to re-spawn will stop this working. Once you make it to world 3, providing you haven't died, you may come across a path leading far off in a horizontal direction. This path is plain to see and not hidden, much like the paths leading vertically in the Cave World. '''''Number of Hearts?''''' 4 Hearts are granted with the Heavy-Head. '''''Special Abilities?''''' The Heavy-Head allows Ikk, the player, to fall much faster than normal but also deal double damage when jumping on enemy heads.